Never Truly Alone
by Dark Kaze Ryuu
Summary: It's Sasuke's birthday. Who does he think about? Well, read and find out.


**Author's Note (A/N): This is just a quick, short drabble story. It's a little something I wanted to do for Sasuke's Birthday (July 23rd). Enjoy~**

----------

"It's not the same with you..." I whispered softly to myself as my obsidian eyes gazed out into the vast view of Konohagakure.

Konoha is no longer the home I used to think of. No longer where I feel in place. It was nothing I considered as a 'friend' anymore but as an archenemy. According to Madara, Itachi was a double agent spy between Konoha and Uchiha. Konoha had accused them for the nine tailed fox demon's attack. My father, out of spite, planned a coup d'etat that would allow his clan to take control of the village. As a child, I was clueless about anything that went on behind the scenes. Not even I knew what my father and my elder brother were up to.

Back then, I would never have thought that my father would not recognize me until he finally realized the effort I've worked hard for. That was when he started teaching me this technique called Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. Well, just after I managed to create one humongous fireball, he then told me one peculiar thing that would change my ways: _"Don't follow in your brother's footsteps..."_

At first, I was confused as to why he would say such a thing. Why cannot I follow his way? Well, you want to know the reason? Here's why: That one night after I came home from training, Itachi murdered our clan, including _our_ own family! I couldn't remove that horrible memory from my mind. The scenes of hearing our breathen's blood curdling scream as they were being assassinated were the worst things possible that put me into a traumatized state. Everyday of my waking life, my hatred against Itachi continued to burn through my will...

But that hatred is gone. My fight with him is over. Itachi was dead. Madara's subordinate, Zetsu, had confirmed it. I have heard everything; the real truth behind Itachi's life. So, what was I to do? Well, if what Madara said was true, my one only accomplishment now in this world is to annihilate Konoha. You heard me. I'm going to kill them. I will not forgive them for what they have done...

"Aniki, I hope you can hear me right now. I wish you were here. I can never understand why you still love Konoha even to this day, but to me, they have forced you into a tight situation where you couldn't possibly refuse and you had no other choice but to do what you were told." I said to no one. A low, heavy sigh escaped my lips. "Whatever. It's not like you're listening to hear me rant anyway."

I almost forgot about what today is. Oh, that's right. Today is my birthday. Another year old and no celebration. Not like I'm expecting one. To be honest, I don't really care anymore. Well... maybe...

Suddenly, I heard my name called out from close by. I could already tell who it was: Suigetsu. One of the allies from my team Taka. I turned around to face Suigetsu halted in front of me.

"There you are, Sasuke! I was looking everywhere for you!" Suigetsu grinned. He looked around to my surroundings before fixing his attention towards me. "So, what have you been doing here?"

"Not much," I said calmly. "Just thinking." There goes my mouth.

Suigetsu tilted his head, observing my face. I knew he was curious. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing in particular. Ikuzo, Suigetsu. We don't want Juugo and Karin waiting." I walked past him. I didn't have to look back to see if Suigetsu was following, but his immediate footsteps were proof enough. Just then, there was a loud shriek of 'caw' that cause me to halt in my spot. Raising my head, I caught a sight of a crow perched on a nearby branch. It shrieked once more before spreading its jet black wings and taking off, letting some feathers fall from the sky. As I watched it fall, a soft whispered voice rang in my ear.

_Happy Birthday, otouto._

I couldn't believe what I heard. I was shocked. I could remember all too well whose voice it was: Itachi's.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu's voice broke my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. I thought I heard something. Must be the wind." I shook my head and resumed my walk on the path.

"If you say so..." Suigetsu followed, not pushing any further with more questions.

Even though you are not here in this world, your spirit will always linger by my side.

In the back of my mind, I could hear him again... His voice whispering out his last words once more.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. There will be no next time..._


End file.
